


Современный способ смириться с истиной

by ForestAgain



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (верно как для оригинала так и для перевода), M/M, Азирафель - владелец книжной лавки (по крайней мере потенциальный), Гендерфлюидн_ый Кроули, Какая нахрен бета мы падаем как Кроули, Криминальная банда, Кроули - флорист, Манипулятивность, Обширные увечья, Огнестрельное оружие, Ограбление пошло не так, Похищение, Родительство, Сломанные кости, Убийство, алкоголизм, кровь, повседневность, трансфобия
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestAgain/pseuds/ForestAgain
Summary: Эзра Фелль удивился не меньше, чем Адам Янг, когда ему поручили опеку над мальчиком после безвременной кончины его родителей. Хотя у них и натянутые отношения, в итоге они вместе переезжают в книжный магазин в Лондоне и пытаются жить нормальной жизнью.Через дорогу находится цветочная лавка. Поначалу Эзра не обращал внимания на своего соседа, но однажды тот прибежал к нему с криками, что Адам подрался в школе с его сыном.Кроули руководит "Цветом Цветов" уже как девять лет,  и ровно столько же на его попечении находится Маг, хотя эти два события не связаны. Его жизнь текла в довольно-таки обычном русле ровно до того дня, как в доме напротив открылась эта странная книжная лавка, с не менее странным, но при этом обворожительным, владельцем.Обложка от автора фикаТак же доступно нафикбуке.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Modern Way Of Living With The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739733) by [CloseToSomethingReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal). 



> Комментарий автора:
> 
> Привет, мне просто хочется воздать должное пользователю [ineffablegame](https://ineffablegame.tumblr.com/) на tumblr, кому и пришла в голову эта гениальная идея и кто позволил_а мне написать что-нибудь на её основе. Загляните в блог и почитайте, что он_а пиш_ет, он_а потрясающ_а!

Эзра Фелль отважился ещё раз взглянуть на понурого мальчика, который сидел напротив. Его зелëные глаза на миг встретились с голубыми глазами мальчика, но он тут же отвёл взгляд и прикусил губу.

"Полагаю, для вас обоих это оказалось неожиданностью, но в случае Адама были оставлены крайне чёткие инструкции. В случае преждевременной кончины его родителей, что и произошло в этом ужасном пожаре, он попадает под опеку своего ближайшего живущего родственника," объяснила строгого вида женщина, сидящая за письменным столом. Её тёмные волосы резкой ровной линией заканчивались на уровне подбородка. Табличка на столе гласила "Мэри Ходж".

"Ближайшего живущего родственника," повторил Эзра, нахмурившись.

"Именно так. Учитывая, что вы живёте практически в том же городе, в котором он вырос, таковым являетесь вы. Какая ужасная трагедия настигла вашего..."

"Четвероюродного внучатого племянника," ответил Эзра.

Племянника, о существовании которого он до сегодняшнего дня даже не догадывался.

"Мне кажется, фраза "ближайший живущий родственник" немного о другом," перебил мальчик, сидящий напротив. ""Серьезно, да что вы за юристка такая?"

Кажется, женщину это задело. "Я превосходный нотариус! Совсем недавно получила допуск к практике, и мне поручили заниматься завещанием твоих родителей, что я и собираюсь сделать со всем присущим мне профессионализмом. Так вот, мистер Фелль, вам нужно расписаться в нескольких местах прямо сейчас, а кое-где попозже, но на первое время вот этих бумаг будет достаточно. Итак, вы осознаёте, что становитесь законным опекуном мистера Янга, и соответственно будете нести ответственность за его здоровье, благополучие и образование?"

Эзра кинул взгляд на мальчика, который сидел в кресле и даже не смотрел на него. "Ну... получается, что так," согласился он, хотя внутри его распирала тревога.

"Вот и замечательно! Давайте же заполним документы, и тогда я смогу отпустить вас обоих."

Эзра взял из органайзера ручку и принялся за чтение бумаг, не забывая и про то, что написано мелким шрифтом. С официальными документами лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает.

  
"Ну что ж, пошли, Адам? Понимаю, у тебя, наверное, голова идёт кругом от всего этого, но мне в таких случаях частенько помогает кружка горячего какао и уютное кресло у себя дома," предложил Эзра, протянув мальчику руку, чтобы тот мог слезть с кресла.

"Мой дом сгорел дотла."

Эзра прикусил губу. "Извини, просто с языка сорвалось. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты сможешь воспринимать мой дом как свой собственный, ну а пока он может стать для тебя островком безопасности."

Адам посмотрел на него в упор своими ярко голубыми глазами. "Безопасности? Да я даже не знаю, кто вы такой!" закричал он, проигнорировав протянутую руку Эзры и вскочив на ноги.

"Что ж- пожалуй, ты прав, мы же с тобой совсем не знакомы. Меня зовут Эзра Фелль, мальчик мой," сказал Эзра, не обращая внимания на резкий тон Адама. "Насколько я понимаю, мой дальний родственник Артур приходился тебе отцом."

Адам ничего не ответил. Эзра вздохнул. "Ну же, мальчик мой, давай пойдëм ко мне. Там ты сможешь спокойно переночевать. А завтра мы отправимся за покупками и возьмëм для тебя всё необходимое."

Адам по-прежнему молчал, но когда Эзра направился в сторону двери кабинета нотариуса, он последовал за ним. Когда Эзра вышел на улицу, он по-прежнему слышал шаги мальчика за своими собственными.

"Я правда очень сожалею о твоих родителях, мальчик мой. Уверен, они были очень приятными людьми," сказал он, приближаясь к такси, на котором они поедут домой. "Наверное, тебе очень их не хватает," продолжил он, открывая для Адама заднюю дверь. Мальчик устроился на заднем сидении безо всякой помощи со стороны Эзры.

Эзра сел рядом с водителем и назвал адрес. Водитель кивнул и поехал в сторону уютного коттеджа Эзры.

Адам молчал всю дорогу. Эзра постарался не воспринимать этот факт как что-то плохое. Он просто устроился поудобнее на сидении, и решил подождать, пока они будут дома, чтобы снова завязать с мальчиком разговор.

Когда такси остановилось перед коттеджем Эзры, тот заплатил водителю и оставил приличные чаевые, затем вышел сам и дал Адаму выйти из машины. "Вот мы и на месте, Адам. Будь так добр, пройди за мной. У меня есть свободная комната, ты переедешь в неë - боюсь, дом не очень приспособлен для детей, но, думаю, это скоро изменится. Тут немного тесновато, но, думаю, тебе здесь понравится. Разумеется, можешь брать любые книги, которые здесь есть," объяснил он, подходя к маленькому крыльцу, выкрашенному в жёлтый, и отпер дверь. "Просто соблюдай меры безопасности, некоторые из этих книг будут постарше тебя или меня."

Он провёл Адама в его комнату, пройдя мимо книжных полок, которые занимали всю длину стены. Мальчик сел на кровать.

"Ты же мне скажешь, если тебе что-то придётся не по вкусу? Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты чувствовал себя максимально комфортно," сказал Эзра, окидая взглядом комнату. "Сам знаю, здесь несколько пустовато. Как я и говорил, мы завтра приобретëм всё необходимое. Ну а пока что не хотелось бы тебе чем-нибудь поужинать? Повар из меня так себе, я обычно кушаю в кафе, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты сегодня не настроен ещё куда-то идти."

Адам не отвечал. Эзра сел на кровать рядом с ним. "Я понимаю, тебе тяжело переварить всё происходящее. Я не хотел тебя перегружать. Если тебе так будет лучше, я могу просто предоставить тебя самому себе на остаток вечера. Поужинать можешь здесь, я тебе докучать не буду. Поговорить можно и завтра с утра."

"Как мне вас называть?" спросил Адам. "Вы мне не папа, вы мне не дядя, да я вас совсем не знаю!"

Эзра задумался на секунду. "Думаю, лучше всего просто Эзра," заключил он, "потому что ты со мной не знаком. Возможно, когда-нибудь ты захочешь называть меня Дядюшка Эзра, но пока и просто Эзра сойдёт. И мне очень жаль, что ты оказался под опекой совершенно незнакомого человека. Может быть, если ты дашь мне шанс, я смогу стать для тебя менее незнакомым? Мне правда хотелось бы, чтобы наше с тобой совместное времяпровождение было для тебя настолько комфортным, насколько это возможно, учитывая все обстоятельства."

Как и следовало ожидать, Адам ничего не ответил. Эзра посидел на краешке кровати ещё несколько секунд, а затем поднялся.

"Я принесу тебе ужин сюда. Если захочешь что-нибудь почитать, книги... ну, они практически везде, уборная дальше по коридору, а в моей комнате есть компьютер - думаю, тебе удастся уломать дряхлую машину включить тебе матч-другой в пинбол. Располагайся как дома, мальчик мой, а если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто позови. Я буду на кухне," сказал он мальчику.

Он решил сделать на ужин спагетти - недолгое в приготовлении, но вкусное и горячее блюдо. Он не мог себе и представить, что сейчас происходило в голове бедного ребёнка, а спагетти и какао действительно обладали способностью поднимать Эзре настроение, так что может быть, ужин немного поможет справиться с тем, что сейчас переживает Адам.

Признаться, он никогда не был знаком со своим дальним кузеном Артуром, ни с его женой Дейдрой, и об их сыне до сегодняшнего дня не знал. У него было чувство, что нотариус напортачила с их завещанием, но с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. Придётся самому разбираться со всем этим, как получится.

Он заторопился на кухню, где наполнил водой кастрюлю, добавил соли и поставил на огонь. Ему нравилось самому готовить соус к спагетти, поэтому он достал банку томатной пасты, различные специи, и перемешал их в другой кастрюльке. Скоро кухню наполнили ароматы томатов, орегано и базилика, и Эзра почти не заметил, как вошёл Адам.

Он резко обернулся, всё ещё держа в руке деревянную ложку, и улыбнулся мальчику. "Адам, ты что-то хотел? Я тут просто спагетти делаю, скоро будет готово."

Адам нахмурился. "Я просто туалет искал."

Эзра кивнул. "Пошли со мной, мальчик мой. Туалет немного дальше по коридору от твоей комнаты."

Он провёл мальчика по коридору, а затем вернулся на кухню - как раз вовремя, чтобы придать последние штрихи соусу и откинуть на дуршлаге спагетти. Весьма довольный результатом - а аромат стоял восхитительный - он добавил соус в макароны и разложил на две порции.

Одну он поставил на кухонный стол, а другую понёс в гостевую комнату. Адам по-прежнему сидел на кровати, уставившись в пол. Эзра тихонько постучал в дверь. "Адам? Я принёс ужин, ты будешь?"

"Нет," угрюмо ответил мальчик.

Эзра не очень понял, что именно тот имел в виду. "Может, мне стоит оставить подогреваться?" предложил он, по-прежнему стоя в коридоре. "Думаю, ты почувствуешь себя получше, если покушаешь," продолжил он, "Я сейчас приготовлю чашечку какао и тоже тебе принесу-"

"Я не хочу ни спагетти, ни какао, Эзра. Я хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое!" выпалил Адам.

Эзра спрятал голову и вышел из коридора.

* * *

  
Занавески сомкнулись на окнах, свет погас, и в магазинчике стало потемнее. Выдохнув от облегчения, владелец снял тëмные очки и положил их в карман своего чёрного пиджака.

Владелец Цвета Цветов, известный как Энтони Дж. Кроули, поморгал несколько раз, пока его глаза не привыкли к тому неяркому свету, который ещё оставался в магазинчике. Он с облегчением обнаружил, что в помещении достаточно темно, и ему не придётся потирать виски́ до состояния мигрени.

Затем он осмотрел комнату.

Кроули улыбнулся сам себе, схватил с одной из витрин фуксию, которая явно не дотянет до среды, когда магазин снова откроется, и выкинул её в мусорное ведро у стены.

Магазин-то, может, и закрылся на сегодня, но нужно было выполнить ещё много дел. Мужчина внимательно прошёлся по всем инсталляциям, проверяя их на предмет нестыковок и выискивая те цветы, которые начинали увядать, несмотря на все его старания и самые искренние угрозы.

Затем он обналичил кассу и закрыл её, заперев её содержимое в сейфе под прилавком.

Наконец, Кроули достал телефон, чтобы заказать на дом еду - работа сегодня совсем его вымотала, и ему не очень-то хотелось сегодня готовить ужин для себя и для ребёнка на втором этаже.

Он проскользнул обратно в жилую часть здания магазинчика, в которой жил он сам, а так же почти одиннадцатилетний мальчик, уселся на кухонной столешнице и стал просматривать меню фастфуда, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не забыл.

Заказ был составлен идеально. Отлично.

Доставщик должен был приехать где-то через полчаса, поэтому Кроули отвлёкся от телефона и прошёл в гостиную.

В магазинчике было очень уютно, а вот в квартирке позади него не очень. На первом этаже находились большая кухня, столовая и гостиная, а так же ванная, которая была такой большой, что выполняла так же функции прачечной*. На втором этаже, над магазином, была ещё одна ванная комната, которую Кроули обычно оставлял в полное распоряжение Мага, две спальни и ещё одна гостиная, несколько поменьше первой, которая в основном была заставлена коробками с вещами, которые Кроули всё время обещал разобрать и всё никак не разобрал.

Кроули включил телевизор, нашёл канал, на котором крутили все серии "Золотых девочек" подряд, и уселся на диване, дожидаясь, когда привезут ужин.

Только-только начались титры, как в дверь постучали. Кроули вскочил с дивана, надел очки и открыл дверь со двора, чтобы забрать заказ.

Он быстро оплатил еду, попрощался с курьером и поставил пакеты на обеденный стол.

"Маг! Спускайся, пора ужинать!" крикнул он на второй этаж.

"Одну минуточку, Энтони!"

"Через минуточку еды может уже не остаться!" сказал Кроули, начиная распаковывать коробки.

"Да всё останется, ты всё равно ничего не ешь!" кинул ему в ответ Маг, бегом спускаясь по лестнице.

Кроули должен был признать, что мальчик прав, но это ещё не означало, что ему это нравилось. "Иди помой руки, Маг. Сегодня у нас китайская кухня. Мне было неохота готовить, ну а на тебя я точно не мог рассчитывать." Он одарил мальчика беззлобной улыбкой. Они оба знали, что он шутит. Конечно, вскоре он научит Мага основам готовки, но в ближайшие несколько лет Кроули не собирался требовать с него готовить целый ужин.

"Мне всего десять, Энтони. Я не могу сам готовить, ведь пользоваться плитой опасно!" стал защищаться Маг. Он зашёл на кухню, чтобы помыть руки, а затем сел за обеденный стол и взял с середины стола коробку с едой.

"Мне тоже оставь!" попросил Энтони, открыв холодильник и налив себе бокал красного вина, прежде чем усесться рядом с мальчиком.

"Да оставлю, оставлю, не бойся." Маг наложил себе некоторое количество чоу-мейн, а затем передал контейнер Кроули.

Кроули улыбнулся. "Что-то я сегодня много тебя ругаю. Как у тебя прошёл день?"

"Хорошо. А ты много цветов продал?" спросил Маг.

"Ну, сейчас не такой сезон, чтобы всем дарить цветы. Много кто приходит просто посмотреть, а покупают мало, только букетик-другой роз для любимого человека. В общем, как всегда," ответил Кроули, сделав глоток вина. "У тебя есть планы на завтра? Я подумал, может, нам с тобой сходить в зоопарк? Магазинчик как раз по вторникам закрыт. Можем пойти посмотреть на змей!"

"А той змеи, что живёт у нас, недостаточно?" спросил Маг, усмехаясь.

"В зоопарке водятся не только змеи, Маг, хотя ты и знаешь, что змеи мне нравятся больше всего," засмеялся Кроули, "а наша собственная змея сможет замечательно без нас отдохнуть. Ты же знаешь, какая она своенравная, а ей ещё и линять скоро, так что настроение у неё сейчас будет совсем прескверное. Но если не хочешь, можем не ходить."

"Да нет, отличная идея, Энтони. Давай сходим. Только не надо снова ссориться с коброй, ладно?" ответил Маг. "Я знаю, что ты умеешь мастерски сверлить всех взглядом, прямо как кобра, но это ещё не значит, что надо всё время вызывать их на дуэль."

"Если я могу выиграть поединок с нашим питоном, то и с коброй из зоопарка смогу. Но, раз уж ты настаиваешь, я буду вести себя хорошо," пообещал ему Кроули, усмехаясь. "Очки снимать не буду, ну и так далее. У тебя были ещё планы на сегодняшний вечер?"

"Вообще, я хотел позвонить другу. А что, у тебя были какие-то предложения?"

Кроули покачал головой. "Да нет, хотел сегодня немного расслабиться. Всё-таки летние каникулы, как-никак. Нет нужды всё время бегать и суетиться. И прежде чем ты меня спросишь, да, я уже отправил документы в твою новую школу. Для твоего зачисления осенью уже всё готово."

"Спасибо, Энтони. Я бы ни минуты больше не смог продержаться в той нудной частной школе!"

"Да, уж это-то ты мне очень ясно дал понять, не волнуйся. Надеюсь, эта тебе понравится больше. На вид это довольно хорошая школа," сказал Кроули, поводив вилкой с чоу-мейн по тарелке, прежде чем отправить её в рот. "Там намного больше учеников, предостаточно учителей, которым плевать на то, кто ты такой, и всё прочее. Как раз, как ты хотел! И насчёт формы правила тоже менее строгие."

"К форме у меня как раз претензий не было, Энтони, мне не нравились люди и то, каким строгим было <i>всё остальное</i>."

"Знаю, Маг, просто решил, что тебе будет спокойнее знать, что здесь разрешено и красить волосы, и носить пирсинг. Однако если захочешь что-то посерьёзнее прокола ушей, нам с тобой сначала нужно будет как следует это обсудить, ты пока ещё слишком мал для такого.

Маг усмехнулся. "Не, я не хочу ничего прокалывать. Пока."

"Ну и хорошо, а то я уже готов был начать с тобой спорить, какой пирсинг бы выглядел круче всего," ответил Кроули.

Маг хихикнул и принялся заканчивать ужин.

"Не сиди всю ночь в телефоне, Маг, я приду к тебе около десяти, проверю," предупредил его Кроули. "Сейчас каникулы, так что ты знаешь, что мне всё равно, насколько поздно ты ляжешь, но после десяти нужно вести себя тихо."

"Да знаю, Энтони, всегда такое правило и было," напомнил ему Маг, закатывая глаза. "Да и вообще, не хочу завтра идти в зоопарк невыспавшимся!"

"Точно," согласился Кроули. Он обнял мальчика, прежде чем тот пошёл к себе в комнату.

Оставшись на первом этаже, Кроули сделал несколько телефонных звонков. Ему нужно было договориться о доставке кое-какого нового товара к среде, когда откроется магазин. Он пересчитал выручку и снова убедился, что ему совсем не стоит волноваться о финансовом состоянии своего магазинчика. Кроули хорошо справлялся с работой флориста, и люди в Сохо это знали. Когда им нужны были действительно хорошие цветы, они шли к нему.

Только недавно закончилась длинная очередь радостных родителей, бабушек и дедушек, которые хотели купить цветы для своих детей-выпускников. С тех пор магазин стал проседать с продажами, но в этом не было ничего страшного. Спустя две недели у него намечался заказ на свадьбу, который потребует от него всей его концентрации. Женихи выбрали в качестве одного из своих ключевых цветов яркий, ядовитый зелёный, что Кроули весьма не радовало, но они настаивали на том, чтобы Кроули подобрал им цветы, которые точно подходили бы. Поэтому ему приходилось звонить и звонить в разные места, пытаясь найти кого-то, кто смог бы найти ему что-нибудь похожее на ядовито-зелёные цветы. Пока что удача не улыбалась ему, если не считать гвоздик, которые, как всем известно, можно перекрасить во что угодно с помощью пищевого красителя и капельки терпения.

Сделав ещё несколько тщетных звонков, ему пришло голосовое сообщение, которое он удалил, даже не прослушав, едва завидев номер. Он слышал, как наверху Маг разговаривает со своим другом, и решил просто вернуться к просмотру марафона "Золотых девочек" по телевизору.

Телефон в тот вечер звонил ещё несколько раз, но Кроули ни разу не взял трубку.

  
*Примечание переводчика: В Британии, как и на постсоветском пространстве, не находят ничего странного в том, что стиральная машина и сушильный автомат (при наличии) находятся в ванной, а вот в США и Канаде, откуда родом автор фика, это довольно необычное явление - чаще всего в частных домах, как у Кроули, для прачечной выделена отдельная комната.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Адам и Эзра переезжают в новый дом, Кроули встречает старого товарища.

"Нам обоим это пойдёт на пользу," снова сказал Эзра, как будто если повторить это предложение много-много раз, то оно вдруг окажется правдой и Адам сразу же ему поверит. "Новое окружение, новая школа, новые друзья..."

Даже Эзра не был на 100% уверен, что ему с Адамом действительно будет лучше в этом шумном уголке Сохо, где ему удалось найти на продажу небольшой магазинчик. Он точно знал, что им нужно выбраться из Тэдфилда - было совершенно ясно, что остаться там они не могут - но не был уверен, что им подойдёт Сохо.

Об этом, конечно, нужно было задумываться раньше, а не сейчас, когда в здание магазина уже начали заносить коробки с их вещами. "Говорят, школа здесь очень хорошая. Ты познакомишься с кем-нибудь из ровесников, и тебе не придëтся целый день торчать со мной."

Адам ничего не ответил. Эзра не заставлял его перезжать, это решение было общим, но с тех пор, как они начали загружать вещи в грузовик, мальчик не произнёс ни слова.

На самом деле, иногда Эзра задавался вопросом, всё ли он делает правильно. За последние полтора месяца он получал от него от него одни лишь грубости. У Адама всегда находилась для него парочка едких замечаний, но ни одного доброго слова.

Эзра старался не воспринимать поведение мальчика близко к сердцу. Адаму через многое пришлось пройти - начиная от осмотра того, что осталось от его дома, затем похороны родителей, и наконец, переезд из маленького тихого Тэдфилда в лондонский Сохо.

Пока что единственным поступком, в правильности которого Эзра совершенно не сомневался, был поход в приют для животных незадолго до дня рождения Адама. Там он взял себе маленького лохматого щеночка, которого назвал попросту Бобиком. Именно этот щеночек сейчас бегал на поводке у ног Адама и облаивал проезжающие мимо машины.

Адам сразу полюбил Бобика. В этом Эзра был уверен совершенно точно. Он не проявлял ни к чему какого-либо особенного энтузиазма, и единственное, о чём он попросил за последние полтора месяца, была собака. Когда Эзра спросил его, как бы тот хотел отпраздновать свой день рождения, он ответил, что не хочет устраивать вечеринок. Тогда Эзра предложил приготовить на ужин его любимое блюдо, и спросил, что бы тот хотел получить в подарок.

Адам признался, что его родители никогда не разрешали ему заводить питомцев, и ему очень хотелось бы собаку. Возможно, он сказал это специально, догадываясь, что Эзра пытается войти к нему в доверие и не сможет ему отказать. В любом случае, Эзра согласился, и ровно за неделю до дня рождения Адама они отправились в приют. Там Эзра позволил Адаму выбрать питомца.

При этом он поставил строгое условие - Эзра не несёт ответственность за животное. Если Адам хочет собаку, пускай заводит собаку, но заботиться о ней ему придётся самому. Если через месяц после дня рождения Адам потеряет к щенку интерес, то Эзра лично позаботится о том, чтобы пристроить питомца в самые добрые руки.

К счастью, пока что не было никаких причин идти на такие меры. Адам с удовольствием заботился о Бобике - казалось, только это и приносит ему какую-либо радость.

Так что, пока Эзра заносил в дом коробки, Адам сходил выгулять Бобика неподалёку, на случай, если тому нужно было в туалет. Поскольку Адам ещё не был хорошо знаком с шумным городом, Эзра внимательно за ним следил, но, похоже, мальчик отлично справлялся самостоятельно.

Эзра вышел на улицу, подошёл к Адаму и стал осматриваться вокруг. "Район здесь очень милый," начал он. "По соседству - уютное кафе, дальше по улице находится ателье, а напротив - магазин цветов. А ещё я слышал, что в нескольких кварталах отсюда есть магазин мороженого. Хочешь, сходим туда после ужина? Кто знает, может, у них даже есть угощение для Бобика!"

Адам кинул беглый взгляд на окружающие их дома, никак не отметив предложение о мороженом. "Пойду заведу Бобика внутрь, чтобы он мог ознакомиться с домом как следует."

Эзра кивнул. "Конечно, мальчик мой. В самом конце дома - твоя спальня, я попрошу грузчиков отнести туда свои вещи. Как думаешь, что нам сегодня заказать на ужин? Нам пока не привезли плиту и холодильник, поэтому готовка дома отменяется."

"Ну, можно пиццу."

Эзра был настолько сражён тем фактом, что мальчик заинтересовался его предложением, что чуть не забыл спросить, какую именно пиццу хочет Адам. Но всё-таки вспомнил.

Как выяснилось, Адаму была по душе обычная пепперони. Вот и славно. Эзра сделал заказ по телефону, одновременно продолжая помогать грузчикам. Ему хотелось как можно скорее разобраться с вещами, чтобы получить лицензию на ведение бизнеса и открыть наконец-то магазин. Ему нужно было побыстрее начать получать хоть какой-то доход, потому что он не выручил достаточно денег с продажи дома, и в Сохо он приехал с долгами.

Он надеялся, что книжный магазин вскоре поможет ему закрыть эти долги.

Но сейчас ему нужно было распаковать то, на чём они будут спать в первую ночь. У них не было каркасов для кроватей, но уже занесли матрасы. Он поручил грузчикам отнести матрас Адама в его комнату, а свой собственный уложил у себя и достал книжку, которую начал читать до этого, когда они только собирали вещи.

Пока пиццу ещё не привезли, он решил усесться на матрас, который теперь лежал на полу, и возобновить чтение. Всё, что он мог перетащить сам, он уже перетащил - он был сильнее, чем казался внешне - но коробки со старыми книгами были не под силу ему одному, поэтому он воспользовался помощью грузчиков. Сейчас можно было спокойно сесть и немного расслабиться, а распаковать вещи он успеет и после ужина.

Так что он со спокойным сердцем погрузился в чтение.

Да, переезд был хорошим решением. В Тэдфилде всё слишком сильно напоминало Адаму о его прежней жизни, и они оба это понимали. Там, где страшный пожар везде оставлял свой след, они не могли заставить себя сдвинуться с мёртвой точки, отпустить прошлое и стать той дружной семьёй, которой их сделали обстоятельства.

Эзра надеялся, что в новом окружении мальчику будет комфортнее, и он перестанет так сильно замыкаться в себе. Адам оставался холодным ко всему, и ему совсем не хотелось получше узнать своего нового опекуна. Эзра не мог винить его в этом, но в душе надеялся, что мальчик даст ему шанс. Ему просто хотелось познакомиться с ним поближе.

В конце концов, ему придётся опекать Адама в течение следующих семи лет. Эти семь лет пройдут весьма натянуто, если Адам не начнёт хотя бы немного ему доверять.

Но он ни на чём не настаивал. Адам пережил огромную потерю, Эзре даже и в голову не приходило вынуждать мальчика к каким-либо откровениям. Если Адаму хочется побыть наедине с собой, то Эзра оставит его в покое.

Он обеспечит мальчика всем, что ему необходимо. Эзра просто хотел как лучше для мальчика. Просто хотел дать ему возможность пожить обычной жизнью.

В дверь постучали. Эзра пошёл и открыл, заплатил за пиццу и отнёс её в ту комнату, которую планировалось сделать кухней - на следующий день туда должны были привезти необходимую технику.

Он положил пиццу на стол и отправился в конец маленькой квартирки.

Постучал в дверь, но не стал её открывать. "Адам, ужин доставили. Тебе сюда принести, или ты поешь со мной на кухне?"

Поначалу не последовало никакого ответа. Эзра ждал, затаив дыхание, пытаясь угадать, решится ли мальчик сегодня всё-таки поужинать вместе с ним.

До этого они почти каждый день ели по отдельности. Эзра в глубине души очень надеялся провести хоть что-то похожее на семейный ужин.

"Сейчас приду, Эзра."

Эзра просиял. "Жду тебя там!" сказал он, и пошёл обратно на кухню.

Он перетащил в комнату два стула и открыл упаковку бумажныхтарелок, которые купил во время переезда, поскольку не был уверен, где лежит коробка с посудой.

На каждую из двух тарелок он наложил по кусочку пиццы, но сам не стал начинать есть. Было бы невежливо начинать, пока не пришли остальные участники ужина. Подождать Адама не так уж и трудно.

Прошло десять минут, и пицца стала остывать. Эзра с ужасом осознал, что Адам, должно быть, передумал.

Пицца к тому моменту уже успела пропитать бумагу жирными пятнами; Эзра переложил её на чистую тарелку, добавил ещё кусок и отнёс её к комнате Адама.

Тихонько постучал в дверь. "Адам, мальчик мой? Ужин уже остыл, я решил принести сюда," позвал он.

Дверь открылась.

По щекам Адама обильно текли слёзы. Эзра тут же отложил пиццу в сторону и распростёр руки с намерением обнять мальчика. К его большому удивлению, Адам сам бросился в его объятья. "Что стряслось, мальчик мой?"

"Я так скучаю по ним," выдохнул Адам.

Эзра не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому он просто продолжал обнимать Адама, столько, сколько требовалось мальчику.

"Маг! Я же тебе говорил вчера, что сегодня мы пойдём покупать всё для школы! Знаю, знаю, ты вчера опять всю ночь залипал в игру, но я-то в этом не виноват, а в другой день я с тобой съездить не смогу! Так что просыпайся!" крикнул Кроули с первого этажа.

В ответ он получил недовольное ворчание.

Один из друзей Мага подарил ему на день рождения подержанный картридж с покемонами, и с тех пор мальчик практически всё время проводил в игре. Этот подарок оказался даже более ходовым, чем кошка, об которую Кроули вечно спотыкался.

Вообще-то Маг уже несколько лет просил подарить ему кошку. Кроули решил испытать его, сначала доверив ему все заботы об их домашнем питоне, Кренделюшке. Маг весьма преуспел в этом занятии, и, спустя год, Кроули пришлось признать, что мальчик достаточно ответственный для того, чтобы завести кошку. Поэтому на день рождения Мага они пошли в приют для животных, и именно так в доме появилась громадная длинношёрстная трёхцветная кошатина, которая вечно оставляла кучу шерсти на чёрной одежде Кроули. Её звали Барон, и она была истинной принцессой.

Маг души в ней не чаял, и Кроули этого было достаточно. К тому же она может охотиться на разных вредителей, если таковые заведутся в магазине, и ей можно было отдавать мышек, которых Кренделюшка отказывалась есть.

По никому не известной причине Кренделюшке не нравились белые мыши, а Кроули очень редко удавалось купить такую пачку замороженных мышей, в которой не было ни одной белой. Так что теперь ими могла полакомиться Барон.

"Эй, Маг! Твоей кошке надо поесть, да и тебе тоэе! Мы выходим через полчаса, и мне плевать, успеешь ты переодеться из пижамы или нет! Мне вечером ещё надо на консультацию вернуться!" прокричал Кроули, и через несколько секунд на втором этаже послышались шаги - это означало, что Маг проснулся.

Пока тот чистил зубы и переодевался, Кроули успел приготовить завтрак и пошëл проверить, как поживает Кренделюшка. Едва он запустил руку в террариум, питон тут же тяпнул его за палец. Кроули усмехнулся и решил больше не трогать её, пока та не закончит линять. Раз уж ей предстояла линька, она и так, скорее всего, не будет ничего есть. Он проверил температуру и влажность в террариуме, и, убедившись, что со змеëй всё в порядке, решил, что до конца дня еë можно оставить в покое. Позже, перед сном, он ещё раз заглянет в террариум, но не будет больше беспокоить Кренделюшку, пока та не закончит линьку и не проголодается.

Возвращаясь на кухню, он увидел, как Маг спускается с лестницы и накладывает Барону еду. Кошка тëрлась об ноги мальчика и мурчала, но когда Кроули протянул ей руку, она на него зашипела.

Маг привëл домой самую вредную кошку на свете. В глубине души Кроули даже гордился этим фактом.

"На кухне стоит яичница с беконом, постарайся не затягивать с завтраком. В этом году придëтся затариться к школе как следует," скзаал Кроули, "и другого времени, чтобы сходить с тобой за покупками, у меня не будет. Если не получится купить всё за один день, можно попробовать ещё как-нибудь, но идеально было бы разобраться со всем именно сегодня."

"Хорошо, Энтони," согласился Маг и пошëл на кухню, не забыв перед этим погладить Барона по голове.

Пока Маг завтракал, Кроули пошëл проверить магазин и удостоверился, что с ним всё в порядке. Вечером ему нужно было провести консультацию, и было бы очень неловко, если бы магазин выглядел неопрятно. Но, похоже, те цветы, которые он отобрал вчера вечером, выглядели всё такими же свежими.

Он проверил телефон. Ему пришло ещë несколько голосовых с того номера, который всё лето названивал ему. Он не стал слушать сообщения, решив вместо этого набрать номер сам.

"Это ты, Кроули? Как хорошо, что ты все-таки позвонил, я уже собирался было отправить к тебе кое-кого, проверить, как ты поживаешь."

"Прекратите мне звонить. Мы уже разговаривали обо всём этом. У меня всё хорошо, и ко мне _совершенно точно_ не надо никого присылать. Вы знаете, как я отношусь к тому, чтобы ввязывать во всё это Мага."

С этими словами он положил трубку. Положил телефон в карман.

Маг подошëл к нему. "Я готов, Энтони."

"Отлично, пошли в машину," ответил Кроули и направился к двери.

Он вышел, открыл дверь гаража и увидел, что внутри кто-то стоял, оперевшись на корпус припаркованной в гараже Бентли. "Маг, скорей залезай в машину," быстро сказал Кроули.

"Кто это?" 

"Неважно," ответил Кроули, сверля взглядом человека, прислонившегося к его машине. "Просто старый товарищ."

К счастью, Маг не стал задавать дальнейших вопросов. Он подошëл к задней двери Бентли и залез внутрь.

"Ви мне сказали, что пока никого не присылали."

"Я здесь не из-за Ви, Кроули. Я просто решил лично проверить," ответил ему человек. "Ты не отвечал на звонки."

"Насколько я помню, то соглашение, которое мы заключили, не обязывало меня отвечать на звонки, Лигур," ответил Кроули. "Мне почему-то казалось, что наше с вами _сотрудничество_ подразумевало минимальный контакт. В течение последних девяти лет таки и было."

"Появилось новое дельце."

"Я в нëм не заинтересован. Мне сегодня нужно купить Магу всё для школы. Будьте любезны, Лигур, будьте так добры, покиньте помещение самостоятельно, раз уж вы так ловко в него проникли," отрезал Кроули.

Лигур собирался ему ответить, но Кроули демонстративно прошëл мимо него и устроился на водительском сидении, завëл двигатель. Его старый друг вдруг понял, что Кроули не собирался ждать, пока тот отойдëт от машины, прежде чем тронуться.

Лигур тут же отскочил, и помахал Кроули на прощание, пока тот выезжал из гаража, злобно посматривая на него.

"Энтони? Это что вообще было?"

"Он просто пришëл проверить, как у меня дела. Я с ним очень давно не виделся. Волноваться тут не о чем," ответил Кроули, включая магнитолу.

Маг не стал продолжать расспросы, и до торгового центра, где они и собирались приобрести всё для школы, они ехали молча.

Наконец Маг спросил:

"А можно мы ещё посмотрим игрушки для Барона?"

"Если у нас останется время, на обратном пути можно заглянуть в зоомагазин," отозвался Кроули, "но сначала надо купить всë школьное, ладно?"

"Договорились, Энтони," кивнул мальчик.

И всё же Кроули чуть не опоздал на консультацию, потому что Маг все-таки затащил его в зоомагазин. Они проторчали там почти целый час, закупившись в итоге игрушками для Барона, а так же кое-каким оборудованием для террариума Кренделюшки. К тому же Маг настоял на том, чтобы поздороваться с абсолютно всеми животными в магазине.

С рекордной скоростью Кроули припарковался, помог Магу распаковать покупки, и включил свет в магазине как раз в тот момент, когда его клиенты уже подходили к двери. Он поприветствовал их лучезарной улыбкой, делая вид, как будто он был в магазине весь день, а не приехал несколько минут назад.

К счастью, если клиенты и заподозрили что-то, они ничего не сказали, и совсем скоро они уже покидали магазин. Им весьма понравились предложения Кроули, и они решили немного подождать, чтобы придти к окончательному решению уже ближе ко дню свадьбы.

Свадьбу назначили на осень, так что у Кроули было много идей на этот счёт. Осенью можно было использовать столько разных цветов и оттенков, которые в любое другое время года были бы попросту неуместными. Ему очень нравилось работать над осенними свадьбами.

Когда-то он любил предаваться мечтаниям о собственной свадьбе в осенних тонах, но чем быстрее приближалось сорокалетие, тем более очевидным становился тот факт, что этой свадьбе уже не бывать.

К тому же у него и так было слишком много дел, чтобы думать ещё и об обустройстве личной жизни. Свою молодость он провëл впустую, занимаясь другими вещами, а теперь ему нужно было волноваться о Маге, а не о своей популярности в Тиндере.

Посмотрев на улицу через дверное стекло, он увидел, что к давно пустующему зданию напротив подъезжает грузовик.

Он подождал ещё, и увидел второй грузовик, из которого вышли мальчик-ровесник Мага, собака и мужчина средних лет с ужасным вкусом в одежде. На этом он решил закончить на сегодня сеанс подглядывания за соседями.

Ему ещё нужно было приготовить ужин, да и не особо ему были интересны люди вокруг. У него было несколько знакомых, которые могли в случае чего присмотреть за Магом, и этого ему было более чем достаточно.

Он отошëл от двери и направился на кухню.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо, что прочитали! Аллу (автор) - моя хорошая интернет-подруга и замечательная фикрайтерка, и мне очень хотелось сделать хотя бы что-то из её творчества доступным для русскоязычного читателя, а зато и попробовать свои силы в качестве переводчика. Не могу обещать регулярных или частых обновлений, но постараюсь перевести как можно больше глав этой потрясающей и очень необычной хьюман-АУшки.


End file.
